Existing online search tools, such as Google, Yahoo and Microsoft, provide searching parties with near-instantaneous access to extremely broad amounts of products and data. Generally, the data sought by the searching parties is used to assist resolving a problem or providing assistance in a decision making process. In some known searches, the searching party is interested in purchasing a particular product from a group of similar products. The data returned from these searches is generally not returned or displayed in a manner that is helpful to the searching party. Moreover, known search engines do not return decision making search results that encompass the factors used in a decision or the importance of the factors in the decision.
Some known search engines and search tools return the search results in a list form, which provide little guidance to the searching party as to what search result or results may be most relevant. As a result, the searching party is required to spend additional time attempting to tabulate and compare the returned data. As such, the searching party is required to use an additional application to acquire the search results.
Also, advertisers desire to present advertisements to searching parties. Generally advertisers are required to purchase keywords that, when searched, will display an advertisement from the advertiser. However, because many keywords are extremely broad, the bidding for keywords is often very expensive and results in the display of advertisements that are not relevant to the searching party's desired search results.